Fading
by flippercanorious
Summary: Risa was a quiet girl, stayed out of the way, until the adults disappeared and a strange darkness began controlling her. Trapped in Perdido Beach, with kids turning on each other to survive, mutants start spawning. With genetics being morphed, Risa's only weakness has become... a boy. Fighting for freewill and survival, can she help the kids, while being slave to the enemy?
1. Chapter 1- Desire

Why did he make me so... Like I could rest in his arms until all life ceased and we could wander the hills of bliss for all eternity. But he also made me want him. Really want him, in a way I'd never even known I could want someone- NEED someone, because I did need him. I'd needed him even before I'd heard his voice, felt his presence, gazed deep into his cold, icicle eyes. But now that I had had a taste of the bacon, I wanted the whole piggy.

It was a shame he had to be so evil. That was the reason I could NEVER let him know how much he could manipulate me. One tiny touch was all it would take for me to kill for him. My best friend would die by my hand if he wished it. I loathed how weak he made me, but I was also grateful that I had found someone I, I what? Loved? It couldn't be love. Love had to go two ways, I was just a rather irritating bug to Caine. He was the light that drew me in, to his glow that would undoubtedly be my downfall. I hated him for this, but I hated the thing, the creature, the force that had changed me even more, given me my gifts and mutated my DNA, because it was something inside me that made me swoon every time Caine came close to me. He liked to do that, get right in your face if you didn't do exactly what he said. I had to appear as if his very voice didn't make me weak at the knees, so resistance- though the hardest thing I'd ever had to do- was obligatory.

And now Diana knew, Anna, my new only friend. The one I would kill if Caine wished it. Which was why I kept away from people. Also why I had to help any human I came across who needed help. So really it was all down to Caine why I started storing all the food and supplies I figured we would need once everything ran out.

It made me disgusted with people who junked out of cookies and candy and pot and booze when in a few weeks it would all be completely gone, and kids would start to starve, and that was when all order and attempt to build up life would fail. So I made a few orchards and vegetable patches. I started raising a few goats and pigs in the hills just outside of town. Yes I had to feed them but it would be so worth it when Caine- when I could help all the other kids.

His breath was like cold cotton on my neck. My lungs immediately started to fail.

"So you want to provide food for the Coates kids when the world starts to collapse around us?" he asked, a slightly sarcastic tone to his voice.  
All I could do was nod in accession. My lips parted slightly to let in more oxygen, and unwillingly my lids dropped. I could see Diana sit up in a chair behind the desk even as my vision wavered, every cell in my body cried out to be joined with Caine's. It was painful, and yet, to be close to his body was enough, but when I felt his cooly seductive breath in my ear, it was all I could do not to swoon pathetically in a feint.

"Caine," Anna started noting my drooping eyelids and rapid rising and falling of my chest.

He raised a finger to quiet her, I saw the wiry muscles in his arm as he extended it past me, I wondered how he looked with his shirt off. That almost made me feint all on its own, but Caine had to make gravity even harder to resist.

He moved his head up, right next to my ear, and put an arm around my waist and another trailing across my collarbone. "And I suppose you are doing this out of the goodness of your heart, nothing you want in return right?" he whispered in my ear. I couldn't even remember what he was talking about. Just keep speaking, I want to hear your voice, I thought breathing hard.

"Caine! Stop!" Diana yelled, but it was too late.

Like a pathetic wretch of a human being, my brain went fuzzy, my legs numb, and the last thing I saw and felt was Caine's alarmed face above me and his strong, steady arms around me, supporting me, holding me.

* * *

"You idiot!" Diana shouted at me, loosing her cool for once in her life. "do you even know what you've done?"

I looked at the unconscious girl lying on the table. "She feinted I think." I told Diana, slightly amused by her uncharacteristic behaviour. Diana was usually so calm and collected, I didn't even know she had a friendship with the food girl. That was bad, I had to know things to keep people under me. If diana had any more secrets involving the Perdido beach kids...

"You have no idea do you?" she was yelling "No idea at all! All she was trying to do was help us, why? Because you!"

I looked down at the unconscious Food girl. "I don't trust any of them." I spat "the Perdido beach kids all work for Sam, have you forgotten that Sam wants all Coates dead?"

Diana rolled her eyes "Risa is different."

"No she isn't!" I yelled "They are all the same, and she doesn't even have any powers! Humans at the beach are revolting against the freaks, Bug says it's chaos there."

A look crossed Diana's face, and she looked away quickly, eyes flicking to the girl and back to me in a split second, but I'd known her for years, and I knew what she meant when she lost eye contact.

"She is different," I said staring at her "You said you didn't get a reading, but you lied!"

Her expression stayed hard and cold, but her millisecond of weakness before was enough to prove it to me. "Caine," she began with a patronizing tone.

"No! You lied, if you lied she must be something big, 3 bar? 4 even? Sam and I are the only 4s so she must be a 4. Have you and her had little chats about how great it was to fool me? Did you laugh? Find it funny to deceive me and have your little secrets? Was-"

"She's not a four." Diana said the words so softly I almost didn't hear.

"Oh good. We'd have to kill her if she was."

The look on dianas face told me everything. "higher than a four?" I struggled to keep my shock in control. "how is that even... No one could be stronger than a four... You must be..."

"I'm not mistaken. And I don't lie." Diana snapped "she's beyond anything. She told me after we first met her, her powers are limitless, she can copy any power she sees, fire, telekinesis, she can read levels now, run faster than a bullet, be stronger than Jack even, because she's older. She can do anything, turn it on and off, have more than one on at a time, everything. And she's got only one weakness."

I shook myself out of my incredulity to ask "What is it?"

Diana laughed "always the strategist, Caine. Ask her when she wakes up, if you don't guess before." she moved to the door. "And don't be scared of her, she won't bite _you_."

I sat in the chair Diana vacated, almost afraid to be on my own in the same room as the Food Girl- Risa, I reminded myself, best not to anger her, just in case. But Caine doesn't get scared, especially not of girls who feint when- I shot up.  
Diana's words: "She won't bite _you_." made sense. And why Risa wanted to help the Coates kids with nothing in return, it wasn't them she cared about, it was ME! I was her weakness. The one thing she could be controlled by, me. I had always found it strange that she was never afraid of me, why her breath came out so fast, because she couldn't help it, she loved being close to me- especially feeling my voice in her ear. Well, only one way to find out if I was right. This was going to be fun.

* * *

I was warm. Unusually warm. My bed in the warehouse was never so cosy, had I turned the heating on? Stupid thing to do, it would burn through all the electricity. I should turn it off, thought lazily, but my arms wouldn't move.

"Good morning, love," a gorgeous husky voice whispered just above my ear.

My eyes shot open immediately. "Caine!" I gasped.

"Of course it's me sweetheart, who else would be with you?" he purred, nuzzling my neck.

He was perfect, exactly how I'd always dreamed, him and me together.

I rolled over, and suddenly his scent was everywhere. I gasped and grabbed his shirt, burying my face in his chest. My body cried out to be closer, my DNA itched to be part of him, to please him, make him happy with me.

Caine whispered "You want me so much," into my hair. In the midst of my joy I felt there was something wrong with those beautiful words, but my mind was so full of bliss I couldn't think what.

**_*He's testing you,*_** said the awful voice that haunted my nightmares. **_*And now he knows you cant resist him. Pull away. Now, or I will hurt you.*_**

As a reflex I jerked away from Caine. My body complained by aching extravagantly but the threat of stabbing knives to my mind was too unbearable to ignore. I kept my back turned to Caine as he sat up, taking deep breaths to calm my over-excited heart. *now lie to him, tell him something believable that explains your behavior. * I hated the way it spoke to me, like it was all my fault I could breathe every time Caine came close to me, when it knew perfectly well that it was responsible for all the crazy mutations happening to kids.

"I haven't been held like that for a long time," I said, hoping my voice sounded steadier than I felt.

I heard Caine ruffle his hair and the desk creaked. "so come back over here," he invited "I can hold you again, I can kiss you even," he was so gorgeous I couldn't turn around for fear of falling into his arms. His husky voice was so sensual and irresistible.

"You know you don't care about me. I'm just the food girl. And I don't care about you either. It was cruel of you to take advantage of my disorientation like that." I turned around and fixed him with the best glare i could muster without collapsing into the beauty of his crystal blue eyes. "The offer to feed the Coates kids still stands, but try another trick like that and you get nothing, and starve." I turned to leave.

"How many powers have you collected?" Caine said quietly and with an icy coldness that froze my limbs.

"What do you-"

"Don't try to deny it Food Girl. I know you can copy powers that you see." I heard him stand, and step lightly to me- immobile in front of the door. "So how many Food Girl? How many kids in the FAYZ have powers? A half? A quarter?"

"A little less than a third." I whispered hoarsely.

"Less than a third! Goodness, so little, but there will be more won't there? More powers are developing, and you know every one."  
I nodded, unable to move more than that.

Caine moved close, like he always did, and breathed in my ear "You will serve me, and tell me everything I want to know."

**_*You failed. He knows everything now.*_** the Darkness said dryly.

_*Oh really? Anything else life changing you wish to inform me of?*_

The Darkness was silent, and I wished I hadn't snapped.

_*Tell me what to do, please, he'll find out about you otherwise!*_

The Darkness was silent for a moment **_*I will speak through you now*_** however much I hated losing control over my body, I knew it had to be done. So I surrendered my will to the Darkness.

"Listen Caine," I said coldly in a voice that was perhaps a little too empty and icy to be my own. "I will provide food for you Coates, but that is all. In return, you will leave me alone. I want Drake off my back, help in my fields, and any other kind of help I need. Understand? You will give me what I want, ask no questions, and receive food. Your People will not demand anything, else they will get nothing. Get it, Caine?"  
the Darkness turned and stared him directly in the eyes. I could feel my body crying out for him, but under the control of the Darkness it never wavered.

Caine's eyes narrowed angrily, but he nodded.

The Darkness turned and stalked out of the office, past Diana, and away into my pickup, where it released control over me. I promptly lost all strength in my muscles and collapsed over the wheel, gasping hard.

**_*Your body is too susceptible to him* the Darkness commented *I think it was a mistake making you weak to him_***

"No shit Sherlock." I said out loud, and pulled out of Coates Academy. It took me the whole drive hack to the beach to pull myself together.


	2. Chapter 2- Spelunking in the Dark

"I don't think I like Caine being fed." Sam said to me when I returned and told him of Caine's answer. Not the whole visit, just his reply.

"Well sorry for being a good person, but i cant let people starve if it is in my power to help them."

Sam studied me closely. "I know you won't change your mind, but can I please ask you to one more time?"

"No." I said firmly.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I guess that's to be expected."

"You should get some sleep Sam." I told him looking at the dark bags under his eyes. "I'll hang around for a while and wake you if anything serious comes up."

He looked gratefully at me "Thanks Risa. I really appreciate the help you're giving us."

He shuffled into his bedroom. I used a power I'd picked up to calm him, let sleep come quickly, and keep him cosy in dreamless deep sleep. Several people rushed in with various issues that I sorted out easily, and the rest of the evening was clear except for a small child who had just lost his tooth and wanted to share the news with everyone.

I kept Sam asleep until 10 the next morning. He needed the rest so badly, and I couldn't sleep anyway, my mind was so full of Caine, but I needed to share my memories with the Darkness, and then go feed the kids at 1. So I prepared a good breakfast for those days of hunger, scrambled eggs and some fruit and vitamins. I even pulled some apple juice out of somewhere and gave him a glass of that to wash it all down. His face lit up like a child at Christmas when he saw the meal I'd prepared for him.

"You save my life Risa." he managed to say before falling on the food and wolfing it down.

"Slowly now," I warned, laughing.

After I'd washed the plate and glass, And Sam had taken a shower, he said "I slept better than ever last night, and then you cook me a breakfast I haven't had for months! You feed every kid in the FAYZ and work in the fields as hard as you can everyday. How can you be so good Risa?"

I wanted to shout "I'm not! I'm giving away your secrets to the enemy!" but my throat was too thick to speak.

Sam patted my shoulder and left to begin his work.

I needed a shower. A cold one. So after that I went to my 'Soup Kitchen' to check on things, make sure no windows were broken, the door still locked, no spray paint, then made my way to my garage to drive to the field.

"oh shit!" I swore loudly and banged my fist against the wall, my anger accidentally drawing out some of Computer Jack's super strength. I shook the concrete rubble off my sleeve and took a deep breath.

My truck was gone. And someone wanted more food judging by the ransom note graffitied onto the driveway. "if u want ur truck back come 2 the nuclear plant 7 2nite. Bring food."

The advance use of language astounded me. As did the inspiring smiley face drawn underneath the message. All together I was left in no doubt that my truck was being horrendously mistreated in the hands of the vandals. I could get a new truck, I was sure of that, but what I DID need was what was inside the seats of my car. Semi automatic 33 cals. Six of them. You couldn't tell they were there until the stuffing was emptied out of the seats, but I couldn't let anyone get hold of my guns. Not even Sam or Edilio. But if anyone untrustworthy had them... Big trouble.

I called up Jake in the field and told him I wasn't feeling so hot, so could he control things up there for a while. Jake said he had everything "under his wing" and told me to take it easy.

Sam didn't know about the cell phones being up, and maybe that was best. I had a store of them working in the Soup Kitchen for emergencies and I always had several handy.

In my truck.

A sudden, terrifying thought hit me. How was I going to get to the Darkness? If I didn't go share my memories it would set the worms loose on the field workers. They would all die because of the stupid assholes who'd stolen my pickup!  
I swallowed. Undoubtedly the Darkness wouldn't care whether I had my car to get to him or not. Worth a try anyway.

_*Darkness?*_ I called silently.

There was no answer.

_*Darkness? Some kids stole my truck.*_

Silence.

I sighed, that was expected, but still made my stomach twist with apprehension.

Only two options remained: find the truck and battle my way away with it, or borrow someone else's. I snorted. Definitely borrow someones. I figured there was no time to loose, so even though I would rather have fixed the broken garage door and scrubbed the driveway free of paint, I sprinted for Edilio's. I couldn't use Brianna's speed, but I was still fast. Being in the FAYZ had toughened every kid up, but those who took it personally, like myself, fought hard. If my arms were muscular, my legs were rocks. A sprint across town to the fire station didn't even make me sweat.

"Edilio!" I called, skidding to halt in front of the fireman's pole.

"'sup?" Edilio slid down smoothly next to me, holding a spray bottle full of soap and a filthy rag.

"Got a spare car I could borrow for today?" I asked eyeing the spray bottle.

"Sure! I was just soaping some windscreens now, take your pick."

I followed him out back where several shining cars were parked. My eyes immediately fell on the gigantic black jeep, but I figured something less conspicuous would be more suitable for me- a field worker running late or something.

I wonder what car Caine drives, i thought glancing at the silver Audi. Then shook my head, stupid girl, Caine doesn't drive himself, he has people to do that for him!

"I'll take the ford." i said pointing at an average-looking faded white four door ford.

"Are you sure? I know you like big cars."

I nodded and Edilio fetched the keys for me. It was actually a pretty good car. The suspension could have done with some work, and the brakes were a little stiff, the car naturally veered to the right, and the windows had to be manually wound down with a handle, but it was fun to drive a new car.

Well, a different car. The ride got positively uncomfortable however when I got into the desert. The suspension, it turned out, needed quite a lot of work done on it, and the noon day heat of open desert was unbearable with the windows closed. I had to pull over and wind them down. No AC was a real pain.

I sped down the dirty, dusty road to the mine, past Coates, and Caine, with 5 minutes until 11. Skidding to a stop just inside the mine, I covered the Ford hurriedly with the black tarp, and raced down into the blackness. I knew the way so well that light wasn't necessary anymore. There were still rocks in the path though, so I stumbled frequently. It got colder and colder with each running stride.

Then, just as I rounded the final corner, my foot caught on a rock, and I fell, no- FLEW through the air, landing in a lump on the sandy ground. There was only shock at first, but then the pain came. I'd experienced pain before, but this was somehow different. Searing, throbbing and sharp all at once, so painful I couldn't even find where the source of the agony was coming from. It was all I could do not to scream. If I screamed, the sound would echo through the mine and maybe cause a cave in. Or attract a few visitors.

**_*It's your leg.*_** the darkness said, creeping up through cracks in the earth and swarming like an ant colony over my left leg, which, I saw in the glow of the Darkness was most definitely broken. Twisted at a horrible angle, with the white of bone sticking out of my shin, my leg was spurting blood like an awful Tarantino slasher movie. I gritted my teeth and covered the hole and bone with my hands. Time passed in a wave of pain and dizziness. The Darkness didn't say a word, just undulated. When the pain was gone from my leg, I took my hands away and looked at the result. No scar. That meant everything had healed well. I sniffed and realized that I had been crying silently. The salty tears were sticky on my cheeks and chin. **_*Are you ready to share?*_** asked the Darkness, oblivious to my shock.

"Yes." I said wiping my face with a sleeve that was hopefully blood-free.

The Darkness went through all of my memories of those I loved again. It was scary and always made me want to jerk away from it's touch when it did this, but I knew the lives of my loved ones depended on me staying, not running away. So I stayed.

An hour later, the Darkness receded and I was free.

**_*Your healing took much time, therefore your memory sharing took place later.*_**

I gasped "I have to feed the townspeople!" and jumped up, but my muscles were sore from an hour of inactivity and moaned about having to run up the tunnel to the ford. I scrambled into the front seat, turning the keys and slamming into second without putting my seatbelt on. I glanced at the clock on the dashboard. "1:42?! Crap!" the kids were going to kill me!

At ten past two, I screeched into my vandalized driveway and ran to the front gates, where, unfortunately, the whole of Perdido Beach and Coates Academy were waiting. The atmosphere felt like World War III was brewing, so I couldn't blame the Coates kids for hanging back a bit.

"I'm sorry for being so late everyone!" I yelled over the heads of everyone, and jumped up the steps to the front door. I was unlocking the various locks when I realized my hands were covered in dried blood. I looked down at myself and saw dark red stained clothes. "oh god," I muttered, And turned slowly to face the crowd.

Every kid was staring in horror at me.

"Um, this isn't my blood, it's a coyote's," I began shakily. "Just give me a moment," I rushed inside, locking the doors behind me. I rushed to my room, pulling off my bloody clothes and grabbing sweatpants and a sweater to cover my skin that had blood on it. I couldn't waste time washing it off. I quickly wheeled the Ration shelves into the main hallway and unlocked the front door. "please get into an orderly line and come collect your daily rations." I called and the appropriate chaos ensued.

A few minutes later a line had been formed and I was handing out food. Everyone knew better than to complain about the amount of food I was handing out, but I could sense a few grumbles stirring. There would be less food to be had due to the Coates kids being given food as well. When it was their turn to be fed, a couple Human Crew members blocked the gates.

Drake stepped forward. "Get out of my way," he growled "or I'll kill you." I figured he was too hungry to waste time on pleasantries.  
The Human Crew members shifted nervously but stayed their ground. "You are evil people who don't deserve food. You cant have ours so leave."

I moved quickly down the steps as Drake raised his whip hand. "They haven't come for your food," I said calmly pushing one of the boys shoulders lightly "They have come for their food. You have no right to deprive them of what is theirs."

The left boy pulled a knife out of his waist, I hadn't even seen the lump. "We want that food more, and murderers like them can't have it."

I snorted and pushed past him. I reached into the crowd of Coates and pulled on a small wrist. A tiny girl, she couldn't have been older than 10 emerged. She was so thin, and her face so sunken, she looked almost dead. Only a flicker of light in her eyes showed she was alive. I picked up the girl and turned around. The Human Crew boys looked shocked. "You want that food more?" I asked coldly. "You just want to keep these poor kids away from it. Greed. That's all it is. You may want that food, but these people NEED it. Don't you dare be so selfish when such starving children as this exist."

They looked at each other, then slunk away, faces and hearts full of guilt.

A hand touched my shoulder. "That was very kind, thank you." Caine said softly.

"Thank you," a few others murmured.

"There's nothing to thank." I huffed. "they were just being stupid jerks."

I squeezed the little girls hand and cleared my throat. "I know you guys are really hungry, and all you want is some food, believe it or not but I've been there, done that, and got the T-shirt." I began and Drake and some others snorted disbelievingly. "I have to give you this talk though before you go crazy with the food. The Perdido Beach kids want you gone. They think you don't deserve food and will do crazy things because of their beliefs. I have tried to persuade them that everyone, human or mutant freak, blue eyed or brown eyed, deserves to have the chance to live, but some don't accept that. As a warning, don't come here before one o'clock, and never alone. Make sure you have a ride here and back." I stared into the eyes of the kids around me, trying to express the seriousness of this through my own. "If you need my help, knock on the door and ring the bell and I'll come as quickly as I can. I'll be living here full time now, so if you need anything, not including food and water, just talk to me. I have beds and running water and medical supplies so come on over anytime." I saw Caine's eyes flicker at the mention of medical supplies, he knew perfectly well I could heal anything at a single touch. "And about food," I added, and Bug started a cheer. "About the food," I laughed "this is all you get. No exceptions, no special treatment except for the dying and recovering. Once you get your food, it is yours. You can share it if you like, throw it away, stomp on it, chuck it into the sunset, but that's all you get for the day, so I'd keep it safe. Stealing is another matter though." I gazed sternly at the obvious troublemakers of the Coates. "Stealing is to be rewarded with punishment. Victims are supplied with more food. Don't try to trick me, I can always tell the liars who will be sent away a bit more sore than when they came." I let that information sink in, then grinned. "Now, let there be food!" I cried and sped up the steps to distribute the rations.

I'd counted out the correct amounts and number of bags for every kid in the FAYZ, and provided bags for those who had been missed in the counting. Every boy and girl who came to me after the speech looked at me like I was a Saint. Their faces were so wide and honest I was close to tears at the neediness of the children. Diana, Drake and Caine were the last three to come to me.

Diana gave me a rare fleeting smile and said "I won't need your charity for a while, save it for later, Risa."

I snorted and winked "Like I was going to give you my precious food anyway, you of all people could do without the extra weight, Anna." We both grinned, knowing that the other was only joking, and feeling the rush that came with being able to share something as special as a joke in the rough times. I saw beyond Diana's cold exterior, I knew that she wanted to save all the food possible for the younger kids, and she knew I knew this.

Drake elbowed his way past her and towered in front of me, his arms crossed, with his fleshy whip hand writhing in the air beside him. "So where's my food, Food Girl? Forgot to provide for me did you? Thought that the high ups like me don't get hungry did you?"

Anna opened her mouth to say something scathing, but I was quicker. "Not at all Drake," I said, keeping my voice happy an polite, like a stewardess on an airplane, quietly threatening. "I knew that the fat- I mean fatherly high-ups such as yourself would need just the same as everyone else to keep their very important heads held high. Got to keep your neck strong to hold that big head of yours in the air!" I smiled sweetly and held out a ration bag. Drake growled and glared with such fury at me, I almost crumpled and fell to the ground grovelling for forgiveness. But eventually he tilted his head a notch higher, turned, and stormed away to his jeep. Without grabbing the rations.

I sighed with relief and laughed weakly. Caine glanced over his shoulder and raised his eyebrow. I shrugged nonchalantly though my heart hammered madly in my chest. "he needed the food less than the others."

I scanned him with my eyes, trying to convey indifference and vague distrust, but Caine's complete cold facade never wavered for an instant.

I held out his ration bag to fill the void of deep awkward silence. "You need a bag too right Caine?"

He tilted his head to one side, still studying me. "You haven't eaten today have you Food Girl?"

"The name's Risa. Miss Risa to you." I answered with as much venom as I could muster against him.

A flicker of amusement and annoyance flickered across his face "Miss Risa," he began again, earning a nod of condescension "When was the last time you ate?"

The damnable curse the Darkness had placed upon me demanded that I answer with the truth. "Wednesday." I tried to snarl but failed miserably. All the moisture had fled my mouth, leaving it dry and arid.

Caine took the ration bag and gently pushed it back into my chest. "You said I could give it away if I wanted to." he whispered, moving close to my body. "So I want you to eat it, all of it, and think of me."

I struggled with his order; trying to fight it. "I never eat on Thursdays." I retorted weakly. "I have my food on Sundays, Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays."

Caine raised an eyebrow almost imperceptibly. "To save more for the kids?"

I nodded, resisting the urge to press my body flat against his.

Caine laughed, oblivious to the affect the sound had on me, and shook his head, turning away to head back to the cars. "Don't sacrifice too much Miss Risa, you're too valuable to die on us yet."

Diana shrugged helplessly and waved goodbye before following him.

I was left, hugging the ration bag, longing for a egotistical moof, because a shadow in a mine mutated my DNA. Typical. I sighed and moved back inside, locking the numerous locks and setting the security codes. I packaged rations until it was time to go to the power plant to get my car back.


	3. Chapter 3- Cabbages and Uranium

The plant was pitch black and would have been unbearably creepy in the life before the FAYZ. Thankfully, I'd toughened up quite a bit since then. I unlatched the gate and left Edilio's ford outside, closing the metal get behind me.

I strode fearlessly forward and stopped in the area between the factory and the gate. "I'm here." i called into the night. "Give me back my pickup."

An engine revved in the dark, the sound I recognized as my trucks engine being mistreated. My hands curled into fists. "I don't think you understand the seriousness of this situation." I growled "I have the food. If you think you're getting any after treating my engine like that, you're even more stupid than I thought." two bright headlights blinked on in the darkness aiming at me. Great.

"No food girl, I don't think YOU understand the seriousness of YOUR situation." said a male voice just outside the limits of my spotlight. I frowned in irritation and took a step forward. "Ah ah ah!" sang the patronizing voice and I heard the click of a safety switch being flicked off. I froze. "That's right gorgeous, now turn around." I didn't like the idea of turning my back on a kid with a gun and possibly moof powers, who'd stolen my pickup, but I knew that's how he wanted me to feel, so I shrugged indifferently and turned, placing my hands on my hips and shifting my weight into what seemed to be a relaxed stance. I heard footsteps behind me, and light breathing, then the cold metal of a gun tapped my temple. I didn't even twitch. The kid moved closer to my body so that we were barely touching, and whispered into my ear, just like I loved Caine to do. "So you want your truck back, babe?"

I hated being called babe.

"Sure, but I can always get a new one. It's not like there's much use for them now that only a quarter of the population can drive." I leaned into the kid, showing him that his pathetic little intimidation tactics didn't work. "Honestly, I was more interested in why you need the food, and why the hell you live in the nuclear power station." The kid was actually pretty tall. Taller than me at least, by a head.

He didn't respond except to stiffen slightly at my lack of fear.

"So out with it! Why did you risk such a big job as stealing my truck to get food, when I was giving it away for free?"

He still didn't respond, and then I realised what was wrong. Or rather, felt. I blushed slightly, but it was the FAYZ, it was natural for teenagers to feel more free with no adults around. I stepped away from the stranger and turned to face him, sparing no thought for his embarrassment. "Tell me straight, or I walk away with my truck in less time it takes for that thing to go down."

The boy was wearing a snood, but I could tell he was dark haired by the curls hanging out of the edges of the snood. He had very tanned skin, probably Mexican like Edilio, and dark green eyes like emeralds shining in the spot light. Was that a flash of fear I sensed in them?

The boy lunged forwards and grabbed my arms in panic "No!" he cried "Please don't! We need your help, my sister she..." his voice broke with a sob "We have no food, and she is sick with something. I don't know what to do!"

I was shocked for a moment, but then recovered. I smiled and put a hand on his cheek, pulling off the snood. Man was he good-looking! I stroked the hair away from his anguished eyes and gently took the gun from his hands and lowered it to the ground. He stared at it like he couldn't believe he'd ever held it as a weapon. "It's alright, we all do things we despise in these days. Don't let it linger. Morals must be reformed, and you must always look out for number 1." I took his hands and held them firmly, looking deep into his eyes. "I will help you and your sister, come to my home and I'll treat and feed you both." I don't know why I did it. I'd just said about looking out for number 1 and here I was inviting 2 more to free food. Which meant even smaller rations. But it was for the best. Any speck of hope for humanity in these times was worth a small amount of food lost. "We'll have to find a house for you, maybe Mary-"

"NO!" he cried and somehow his hands were around my throat "No one can know about Cara or..." he seemed to realize what he was doing and dropped his arms.

"Right," I said backing up a few steps and massaging my throat. "no one can know, so you'll have to stay with me. Not a problem." it was, but I didn't have the heart to tell him that. My safety features were for protection from outside forces, everything inside was easy to break into. I took his arm and lead him to where I'd heard my truck. It was parked a few yards away with a little girl no older than 9 asleep on the backseat.

I started the engine and pulled off as quietly as I could. She didn't even twitch.

"Cara is very sick, she needs serious help." the boy said.

So she'd have to be kept away from everyone else and I'd have to sterilize my truck later. "So what's your name?" I asked, mentally listing everything I'd have to do to prevent the disease from spreading.

"Marcus." he said miserably. "Look, I'm really sorry for everything I did, I am just so worried for my sister, she is so young, and if He finds her..." Marcus trailed off and I looked at him briefly.

"Who is this He you keep freaking over?"

"A sick bully who went to Coates Academy- Drake."

I snorted "Oh don't worry about that monster around me. He wouldn't dare attack my place for fear of disobeying Caine."

Marcus gasped and took my arm, making the car swerve "You know Drake?!"

I shook him off and righted the car, sending him a dirty look. "Yes I know Drake. He works for Caine, and he's the backbone behind Caine's little Anti-Sam and Rule the World army. I can take care of him, and like hell he'd ever get into my crib. I fortified it personally."

Marcus seemed to relax a fraction and glanced back at Cara.

I rolled in neutral into the driveway and over the graffiti. "So can't you write or something?" I asked Marcus.

"What? Oh." He seemed to redden in the darkness. "The can kept getting stuck so I wrote as little as I had to. I can write perfectly fine normally."  
I rolled my eyes and got out of the truck, closing the door quietly as I could. I lifted out Cara's still sleeping body and somehow managed to get my keys out and open the back door. I handed her to Marcus and locked all my deadbolts and padlocks before turning on the light.

"You sleep down here." I said to the open mouthed Marcus and set off down the long hallway to the other end to the warehouse.

It was impressive, but I'd gotten used to the familiar sight. I'd put up steel sheets and wooden planks along all the outside walls, and though it was impossible to see, a force field was set up between the steel and wood. No bullets getting through there. Or fire and telepathy. The ceiling was the same, but with six square holes along the entire building with fans for ventilation which were fortified even better than the rest of the building. I had chicken wire across the gaps on the inside and outside, barbed wire around the holes on the outside, laser detection just inside every fan which, when triggered would send a signal to the system and would seal every hole within a 60th of a second with solid gates made from reinforced iron and a shield between the layers.

Marcus didn't know any of this however, and was staring around at just how big the main corridor was. I'd had to build the walls between sections myself so I'd misinterpreted proportions a little, but the size of the straight corridor was for the food trolleys.

"Food is left, drinks right, freezer is full of meat and vegetables, perishable food is in there or in the fridge, toilet paper is right, batteries are opposite, other cleanly stuff is on the left," I pointed out the differed rooms, though labeled clearly, and turned down into the medicine wing. "first aid is down here. Books in there, bandages, band aids, gauze all together right, sterilizers in there too. Tools are to the left. Don't go in there without asking me first. There's a pin code and a padlock so you know it's dangerous in there in case the 'Sharp Objects- Stay Out' signs weren't enough for you. Infirmary is here, we don't know what she has, so you'll both have to stay in quarantine until I diagnose what she has, and even then you'll both have to be cured for two weeks until I let you out." I took them into a small room where two single beds were pressed against the wall. Sheets, pillows and blankets are on the bed, I'll get you both food and drink." I left and retrieved a couple of ration bags and handed them to Marcus. "Eat now." I said and turned to his sister on the right bed. "I'm going to do a few tests to see what she has. Nothing intrusive, just taking note of her heartbeat, breathing rate, temperature, any scratches or bruises you'd noticed or that she'd told you about?" I asked pressing a stethoscope to her chest.

"None that I know of." Marcus said looking concerned and not opening the bag.

"Eat." I ordered. The girl's breathing was fast and there was a thin layer of sweat over her body. "That food is precious. Unless you understand the value of that you can clear off and take your sister with you." immediately Marcus began to eat and I turned my attention to the girl. I pretended to flick through a book full of Latin terms but I already knew what she had. Syphilis from infected scratch on her foot. She wouldn't last long. I poured a whole bottle of alcohol over the injury and Cara moaned loudly. I injected some morphine into her vein, waited for four minutes, then poured some more onto a cloth and wiped away the dried blood.

"I had no idea that was there!" Marcus exclaimed moving up behind me.

"Stay back, and eat." I growled murderously and he backed away. I stitched the gash carefully, and bound it with gauze and bandage before touching her ankle and healing away the syphilis. I left the gash to heal naturally, if Marcus one day changed the bandages and found no injury I'd have a lot to answer for. To finish off I injected her with 30cm cubed of water, pretending it was an antibiotic or something.

"She'll be slightly better in the morning." I stood and stretched my legs. I'd had no idea how tired I was, completely wrapped up in my work. But I still had rations to deal with. "Stay in here until the morning. There's a bathroom through the door in the corner if you need it. Don't try to come out of your room, I'm locking the door. No offence, but I still don't quite trust you around the food." Marcus nodded and smiled understandingly. I felt a touch of joy that he didn't complain about me not trusting him.

"Can we have a glass of water to go to bed with please?"

I winced "I'm sorry, even water is rare around in these times. You'll have to do without. I have a purifier in the sewage works that cleans all the water from the sinks, showers, and toilets, that recycles all the water we use, but it still needs to be carefully preserved."  
Marcus sighed "Not like the old days anymore is it?"

"Not anymore, no." I shook my head sadly and walked passed him to the door.

"Wait!" he called before I could close it. "You MADE a purifier that recycles the water from the entire towns waste?!" I nodded "Then you just solved the problem of marine pollution. Imagine if your invention got beyond the wall!"

I laughed and closed the door, locking the bolts and padlock behind me. I knew I could have been rich if I sold my invention to the right people, but it was best if none of the kids found out yet. I thought about how my entire life had been in preparation for a future that didn't exist anymore while I re-distributed ration bags for starving children.

Dawn came quickly, and I gave myself a few hours sleep, a shower, and then a shot of adrenaline.

***_You need energy. You will sleep tomorrow._*** the Darkness said.

I scoffed and made sure all the rooms with supplies in were still bolted and locked shut on the inside with Caine's power before unlocking Marcus and Cara's room. Marcus was sprawled across the mattress, one hand thrown over his head, still sleeping, and Cara was breathing slowly now, even and healthy. I smiled a little, and left them to rest. I tied my hair back and bounded up the stairs into the greenhouse on the roof. I'd built it myself, found the perfect glass and formed the slightly lopsided structure surrounded from all sides (including the top) in chicken wired fence with barbed wire woven between the holes. There was no gate because I didn't make one. The stairs were the only way in and they came up right in the corner of the greenhouse.

I fluttered from bed to bed, talking encouragingly to my flourishing vegetables, herbs and flowers. I had considered not growing the flowers and herbs, but I just couldn't stand the thought of loosing all the plants in the FAYZ. I watered all my babies, and picked those that were ripe and ready to eat. I also cut some of my flowers for Cara. Roses, daisies, and some others I'd lost the labels of. I took them down and put them in the kitchen, washed, and ate all the vegetables. I never took the rations, except for meat, so my imprint on the stocks would be the least possible. In the middle of arranging the flowers in a vase, I heard Marcus stirring. He took a long shower, as long as was almost wasteful, but it was probably his first in ages, so I couldn't blame him too much. I had his ration bag on the table and the flowers next to them by the time he joined me in the kitchen.

Marcus was toweling his hair dry and looking much happier and fresher than last night.

"Slept well?" I asked him, sipping my tea.

He smiled "Best sleep since the FAYZ." he sat across from me. "Cara is doing much better. Her fever is gone, and she looks peaceful."

"That's wonderful. I picked some flowers for her when she wakes up, I hope she isn't allergic?"

Marcus put his nose to each of the flowers in turn, closing his eyes and mmmming loudly, making me laugh "She loves flowers, thank you so much." he finally pulled himself away.

I hesitated with my next question. "Do... Do you think she would feel better if she woke up clean and refreshed?" I asked, hoping he would understand.

"Ah, yes I think she would." Marcus said reddening slightly. "Would you mind if you-"

"Of course I'll give her a bath." I told him with a smile.

I left Marcus to eat some of his rations, and carried Cara into the bathroom. I ran a warm bath, bordering on hot, and undressed her, careful to avoid her injured foot. I knew it would be a while until she woke up, but I used my sleep power to put her even deeper under. It was hard to manipulate all her limbs except her foot into the bath without dropping her, so I used Caine's power and lowered her slowly into the water. I cleaned her as best I could and scrubbed all the dried blood off her foot that I'd missed the night before. Her hair it turned out was a lovely chestnut brown, instead of black, and her skin still looked rather pale but regaining colour. I toweled her dry and searched through the extra clothes for things that would fit her. She was really small, thin and short, but I found sweatpants, a T-shirt and a sweater that fit well. I thought she might want her clothes back so I threw them in the washing machine and moved the flowers to the table beside her bed. Marcus followed me in and we watched her sleep.

"Thank you for helping us." Marcus patted my shoulder awkwardly. "You even blow dried and brushed her hair! I can't believe how wonderful you are."

Again I wanted to yell that I really wasn't, but I had to leave to work in the fields. "I have to go now, but you can read or something while I'm gone. I can't let you out, but the book room is open and there are some good things in there." I waved good bye to him at the door and locked the padlocks behind with my mind once I was positive he wasn't looking.

The graffiti was still on the drive, and I had spare time, so I scrubbed it away and drove my truck to the power station to pick up Edilio's White ford. In no time, I'd towed it back to the fire station and was speeding to the fields. I arrived before everyone else, as was usually the case, and fiddled with a hydropower invention I was working on until the first workers trundled into the parking lot.

"Hey guys!" I waved to Jake and Stark who waved back and came over to me.

"Risa, where were you yesterday? We missed your hands in the field." Stark was smiling but I could tell he was worried.

I tried to seem confident "I just wasn't feeling that good, and didn't want it to spread. I'm fine now, don't worry!" I clapped my hands together "So are you guys ready to collect some veggies?"

The boys put their pins on, signifying that they were field workers and I strode out into the cabbages. But before I was completely out of earshot, I heard Stark say to Jake, "Her eyes were even more tired than usual today."

"You're right, we'll have to take some of her area today again."

I sighed and kept walking, feeling the worms writhing around my ankles, but not daring to bite. The boys would try to work harder and faster on days they thought I was too exhausted to work properly so I would have less to do. They were only trying to help, but ended up fatigued from the sun, and more often then not dehydrated and aching.

I slipped the bag to hold the cabbages I picked over my shoulder, and started the harvesting. The machines to harvest the vegetables were complex and dangerous, therefore I couldn't allow anyone to use them who was not an expert. Manual labor was a pain, literally, but it was necessary.

Soon after, the rest of the workers arrived, yawning and grumbling, but with their badges and capable hands. I kept an eye on them, making sure they DID have their badges and that they were the people selected for field duty. The Darkness made it clear that anyone who did not have a badge that stepped onto the field would die. After several hours, I emptied my eleventh bag of cabbages into my truck and walked to the next field, where the potatoes were grown. I spent the rest of my time there until I had to meet the Darkness at which point I called the workers in and sent them home. Each person had an average of 15 bags a day. More with the cabbages. I was stronger and generally more able and so collected more bags, but the others were improving. They got points for effort anyway.

The sun was just starting to be a pain, stretching long fingers of itchy, sticky unbearable heat towards us. I wiped a drop of sweat from my brow, and nearly jumped out of my skin as the Darkness spoke in my mind.

***_Be quick, I must speak with you, come._***

I didn't even bother to try to reply, and instead rolled my eyes and banged on Jake's door "See you guys!" I waved until they were small dust clouds and had turned past a ridge. Then I slumped in the dirt and sobbed. The Zekes crawled over my legs, but I didn't even care. I wasn't even sure why I cried, but the unproductive self pity didn't make me feel any better. I wished Caine was kind, and would love me, I wished I never had been born with the traits to help people, I wished I could talk to one person, to tell them everything i had kept inside for so long. I only indulged myself for a few minutes, but then I brushed the Zekes carefully off of me, got in my truck and drove to the mine. I was a little early according to my clock and sat bracing myself for a moment before setting my shoulders and entering the mine with a repressed shiver. As always, it was freezing, and the feeling of wrongness increased with every step.

The Darkness was whirling up though the cracks around the chair as I approached, and this time it said nothing, just waited for me to settle and swarmed up over my body.

It chose memories of my old life.


	4. Chapter 4- SCARYMonsters and NICESprites

I watched the food girl sob in the dirt barely concealing my laughter. She was so weak it was pathetic! She pretended to be a freaky determined equal, but she was nothing to Caine, nothing. She wasn't even a Moof! I got up and ran back to Coates. The Food Girl I saw drove off in the opposite direction from the beach, probably to cry some more. Caine was sitting in the headmasters chair in the main hall, watching the other kids squabble and fight, getting drunk and making out. Diana was no where but Drake was close to the chair with Margret on his lap and chugging a milk carton of something that CLEARLY wasn't milk. Caine was wearing a thoroughly bored and contemptuous smile, and I couldn't blame him. They were all like savages now. "Caine," I whispered in his ear materializing.

"Yes Bug?" Caine didn't even blink.

"The Food Girl is heading deeper into the desert after her rounds for every day now. I haven't followed her, but there is nothing out there for miles except the barrier."

"Thank you Bug. I have another mission for you, break into her warehouse. I think it is time we found out what exactly she is hiding."

"But... Isn't it just food?"

I watched his face take on the smile that always boded bad for his enemies. "I don't think so. Break in and tell me what you find. Do not steal any food Bug."

I started guiltily and bowed out. I had a feeling he was hiding something from me.

* * *

As Bug left, I smiled even broader and gestured Drake over. He disentangled himself from Margret and I said "You're in charge for now Drake. Don't blow up anything." Drake didn't even ask why I was leaving and instead grinned and started making out with Margret again. I maneuvered past the kids, and nodded to the guards. A few of them started following me but I waved them off and climbed into the rusty sand-colored fiesta. If they'd dared, the guards and the other normal kids would have given me strange looks, but I was Caine. And NO ONE looked twice at Caine.

I drove into the desert alone. The hot air made the car stuffy so I rolled down the window and followed the dirt track up the dunes. Bug was right, there was nothing up here except the barrier. I stopped the engine and stared at the impenetrable wall. Was it possible the food girl had found a way to get THROUGH the wall? Climbing out of the car, I paced up and down, searching for any kind of crack in the wall, but there was none.

"What are you doing?" a sharp voice cut through my thoughts.

I curled my lip "Miss Risa! What a surprise to see you all the way out here."

She stood with her hands on her hips glaring at me. She was fierce, which somehow made me like her more. Anger suited her thin, doll-like face.

"Why, I'm not doing anything! Is going for a drive a crime now?"

She narrowed her eyes "It will be soon when the gas starts running out."

Did she only ever think of the future? "But it's not yet is it?"

"Has the food run out yet? Has the water?" she retorted.

"Ah! Fair point Miss Risa," my lip curled "I don't believe I have thanked you properly for providing us Coats with your dwindling rations." I stepped closer to her and my voice lowered "I would like to, Risa,"

The food girl narrowed her eyes and didn't move "Miss Risa to you. And I thought I told you, I want workers in my fields." she tilted her head to one side "I believe there were no Coates in my fields this morning."

I widened my eyes to feign innocence "I'm so sorry Miss Risa, however all of our able workers are too hungry and weak to do physical labor."

Her eyes flashed deliciously. Dangerous, with a hint of something dark and warm. "How convenient." she snarled.

A shiver of pleasure went down my back. How long had it been since I'd had someone so... Fiery to oppose me? It was fantastic. "Not convenient for you Miss Risa." I resisted taking another step closer to her furious eyes.

"Well then," something changed in her eyes, from anger to a glinting satisfaction, as though I had walked into a trap of hers. "You'll just have to work in their place then."

My smile froze "What?"

"Since you so kindly mentioned to me that it was an inconvenience for me, I think the only way for you to make up for this travesty is to volunteer yourself for duty in my fields!"

I was dumbfounded.

"So I'll see you tomorrow at 6am to pick up your badge and I'll show you the ropes!" she grinned happily at the expression on my face, and practically skipped back to her car.

That was the first real smile I'd seen from her.

* * *

Gleefully sauntering back to my jeep, I couldn't help but sneak a glance back at Caine's horrified expression, disappointingly he had a small smile on his lips, and licked them lightly. Slightly less sure of myself I kicked up the dust and hid his face from view, despite the pull of my instinct to be close to him. Speeding through the desert took my mind off him for a moment or two before ration time. Nobody was outside the warehouse when I arrived, thank goodness. Obviously no one was too starving yet.

Pulling into my parking space, my brain winked at me. Something was wrong. Getting out the car, I slowly sought for the problem. The graffiti! I smacked my head in exasperation and sprinted inside, unlocking the numerous locks and banging in with a yell "Marcus!" there was no answer. "Marcus!" my heart thudded with fear. If he'd gone outside and someone had seen him... I darted down the hall, bursting into their dorm. Cara was still asleep in one bed, her breath was even and healthy.

"Risa?" I spun around, fists ready, and Marcus almost dropped a book emerging from the book room opposite.

I collapsed against the door frame. "Thank goodness!" I sighed and then my anger coiled again. "Why did you go outside?! Someone could have seen you! I know the graffiti needed to be cleaned but I could have done it! It's too dangerous for you and Cara!"

Marcus looked puzzled. "But I haven't been out Risa. I stayed inside all day with Cara reading to her." he raised the book he was holding, Peter Pan.

I gazed at him "You didn't clean off the graffiti? But who else could have done it?" I died at the thought of Sam finding the threat on my driveway.

"Didn't you clean it off this morning?" Marcus hesitantly voiced the idea, as though afraid of my reaction.

For minutes I stared at him. Had I? Had I really forgotten part of my day? Then I recalled. Before I had gone to work, scrubbing with the brushes and hosing the colors into the drain by the sidewalk.

Suddenly my knees gave way and I almost hit the ground before Marcus caught me, holding me upright with his tough dark arms. "Whoa there," he murmured softly, guiding me to his bed. "I think you need some rest Risa, you're cold as snow." he lowered me onto the bed, pushing my head onto the pillow.

I knew I should argue, but I couldn't. I didn't realize the wetness on my cheeks until Marcus dabbed them with his shirt sleeve. "There's no need to cry Risa, you're doing such an amazing job here, no one would blame you if you took a day off once in a while. From what I can see, you work far too hard."

I choked a laugh that sounded more like I swallowed a rat. "I can't do that. I push everyone to work their hardest, and this is my hardest. I will give everything to these kids before I am satisfied."

Marcus smiled pleasantly. His white teeth stood out against his tanned skin. "I hope these children respect you Miss Risa. I swear if there is anything you need, I'll do it. You saved my sister's life somehow, and you saved me too. Anything you need."

I smiled too and sat up, feeling less feint. "Right now I could use help setting up the ration bags?"

I trusted him somehow. Despite our strange introduction there was an honesty and openness about Marcus. He helped me move the trollies to the front door and after I showed him my packing system he set to work bagging the food. A good mix of perishables and long life food together, Marcus was impressed with my neat and systematic storage system.

Opening the front door, I quickly passed out the ration bags. The coats kids were nervously standing to the side, but I waved them forward and received worshipful gazes of pure adoration from almost every child. Drake snatched his bag from my hand and stormed away, his tentacles writhing threateningly. Diana gave me a smile, and I grinned back. Caine stepped forward and gave me a once over. "Your eye-bags are looking awful."

"And your throat looks as stranglable as always." I bantered back, earning a lip twitch. "See you in the fields tomorrow, Food Girl." he winked, sending my heart into overdrive, and I quickly had to slam the door closed before he saw me swoon. My head smacked into the ground, and several worried Marcus' swam before me. I started to fly, my body light as air and a mysterious voice asked "Where is your bedroom?" I pointed towards the kitchen, and swam like a shark through the doorway, I said "I sleep there," and pointed at the table, but there were three identical ones dancing on the floor.

"That's ridiculous Risa..." the voice moved me through the air, propelling me into another dormitory, and I floated down to the bed. Marcus appeared over me again and rolled the blankets over me. "Sleep tight Risa." he said and kissed my forehead. He began humming a beautiful song, quiet and joyful. In seconds I was asleep.

The darkness whirled in the cave, its glow illuminating the rocky walls, which faded from cave to bedroom, the glow bright and then soft. I rose, tripling over my feet before I realized my feet and hands were shackled with cold metal. The chains tightened and relaxed as the darkness' glow undulated. Caine entered the cave, or room, and smiled at me, he stepped forward but was swallowed by the darkness. I screamed and cried, but he was gone. Diana stepped forward, but after nervously glancing at the glowing creature that was the Darkness she backed away, a tear sliding down her face. I nodded, she was better off clear of this whole business. I turned around, unwilling to see any of my other friends either swallowed or abandon me. The wall of the FAYZ rose above me, the strange colors almost mocking me. The desert extended around me, the old house was a hundred yards to my left, I saw its silhouette against the thin moon. Rage rose in me, devouring my reason I smashed my fist against the wall. Pain lurched my body, but I took no notice, continually smashing the wall until I could no longer stand. The shackles had rubbed my wrists and ankles raw. With no power left in me, I raised my hand one last time and touched the FAYZ gently. There was a flash of light and my whole being was lit with light, I knew it worked, I was free of the FAYZ, but the shackles that bound me burned black, dragging me back into the FAYZ. **_*Where you belong*_** the darkness screamed.

* * *

Starting awake from the dream, I leaped up from the bed with the awful knowledge that I was terribly late. "Marcus!" I screamed and propelled myself out of bed and quickly changed clothes as Marcus entered the room with a bowl of cereal. "I'm so late! How could you have let me sleep so late?! I'm 2 hours... GONE!" my mind unraveled and I dived under Marcus' arms which caught me despite my best efforts.

"Eat breakfast, and drink this," he held out the bowl and a glass of water "Or you're not leaving this house."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I should have left you with the nuke..." I muttered and snatched the items from him, stalking into the kitchen followed by Marcus who smiled like an idiot.

We ate at the dinner table, Marcus chatted nonstop while I wolfed down the substantial breakfast. Substantial compared to what I was used to. The water felt good as it trickled down my throat, I'd forgotten what it tasted like, having injected myself with what I needed to survive for as long as I allowed myself to remember. I waved goodbye to Marcus who was having none of it and enveloped me in an enormous bear hug. Laughing I left home happy that I'd had that brief moment of happiness.


End file.
